


I Do Profess (My Feelings for You)

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Gavin, College AU, Gavin plays soccer, Human AU, Lolita reference, M/M, Nines is a dick, Nines is an English Prof, Professor Nines, Scent Kink, Student Gavin, Teacher/Student, Top Nines, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: “Nines” Stern has everything. The job of his dreams, a nice place in a quiet neighborhood, and all the respect he had ever imagined he would get. But, it is the state of humanity to always want what you can’t have.And Nines wants his student, Gavin. So have him he will.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	I Do Profess (My Feelings for You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story that was completed much earlier! And I’m so glad to post this (some of my lovely readers actually voted on this prompt).   
> Catch me on twitter @Ill_Ratte or tumblr @illratte

Richard “Nines” Stern kept a tight classroom. He made it a point of pride to live up to his last name. So when the styrofoam coffee cup clattered against his desk, hot coffee sloshing inside, Nines had cough once 

“Here you go, Teach.” Gavin, nipped just so by the cold into a state near youthful paradise, nudged the cup towards him. 

Nines raised an eyebrow at it, letting the corner of his mouth lift up in a calculated smirk. “Is this really appropriate, Reed?” The class behind him snickered. 

“What?” Gavin pouted. Now that Gavin was up close, so close that could Nines taste him, he realized he smelled like sweat. Probably from Soccer practice. He had watched Gavin on the field many times before, far enough away for plausible deniability, where no one could quite make out his face. It hadn’t stopped Gavin from waving back. 

“You’re late.” Nines delicately folded his book closed. “We’ve already started.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, leaning down closer. “It’s only five minutes. And it’s your order. That soy milk shit.” He had a white t-shirt on, plus gym shorts. He was definitely just at practice. Gavin’s sports bra, bright pink, was visible through the shirt. Sweat dripped down Gavin’s nose. Nines’ nostrils flared, covertly taking a breath. 

Nines grabbed the cup. Their hands met, finger on finger, for just a second. Nines dragged the coffee back with a studied, precise motion. Like if he was quick enough, it would erase their meeting. “Take your seat, or I'll have to dock you.” He tapped his pen at Gavin.

Gavin laughed, but pulled away. “Alright, alright, old man.” He made a show of seating himself.  
At the start of the semester, Gavin had started out in a seat all the way in the back, shoulders hunched as he hid like a turtle in his sweatshirt. Now, Gavin sat at the front, back straightened to attention like the picture of a straight-A student. He stared straight back at Nines. A few of his classmates tittered, but said nothing. 

“As I was saying,” Nines drew the words out. Gavin shifted in his seat, taking a sip from his own drink. Iced coffee, two cream and an ungodly amount of sugar swirled with Caramel Vanilla. His lips were sinfully plump as they sucked at the straw. Nines coughed, flipping open his book. “Who would like to open the discussion for today’s reading? I’m sure you all have some riveting thoughts on Nabokov’s writing.” 

He was met with a few grumbles, and a few glazed eyes, plus the usual furtive glances that bounced from classmate to classmate in the endless merry-go-round of “Why don’t you do it”. It was the usual fare for this type of class. 

Except for Gavin. His lips disengaged from his straw with a subtle pop, a noise Nines was only sure that he himself had heard (if he hadn’t imagined it altogether). “Well, I think it’s like, pretty interesting, right?”

Nines raised a brow. “Go on.” Some of the students looked at Gavin in confusion. If it had been the start of the semester, Nines would have given him a withering glare, filled with contempt at any student that dared to address him so informally, with an interjection, no less. But now, he let him be. 

“It’s all a metaphor. I mean, an unreliable narrator, right? Because this Humphrey guy, he thinks he’s all slick and shit. He think’s like, he’s above it all. That he’s the victim. And since he’s the narrator, and he’s this big powerful guy, we gotta believe him.” Gavin tapped his foot against the floor with each word. His voice dipped up at the end of the sentence, like he was excited. An archeologist, waiting with bated breath as he dusted off a never-before-seen fossil.

“Correct. But nothing that hasn’t been said before. Let me guess, did you have a date with Sparknotes before coming to class?” Nines relished the shock on Gavin’s face, even as Gavintried to hide it. Plump lips falling open before pursing back up, like an attempt to take back his words. In truth, he had had a date with Nines the night before; Nines wasn’t sure whether Gavin actually had been able to sneak in time to do the assigned reading. But it wasn’t his problem. Nines enjoyed the power he felt over him, just a little. As a platonic expression of strength. He heard the class titter behind Gavin, amusement snaking up from behind him. “Does anyone else have something to say? Perhaps a bit less trite?”

Another young man raised his hand. Middle of the class, a few seats away from Gavin. He had big glasses, rimmed with black, that he had pushed up his nose before answering. He had the kind of tight-to-the-head haircut that Nines had grown to respect. “Well, isn’t he the victim, in a way?” he pushed his glasses up again as he spoke. “It’s fiction, literature. So you can’t really compare it to real life. Like Freud. He was like, seduced. In the bounds of the story. She’s a temptress. She has her own agency.” 

A few of the girls in the back of the class tittered for no discernable reason. The boy slouched further in his seat, waiting for attack. 

Nines leaned forwards. “Insightful. I think it’s important to remember, like Mr,” Nines wracked his brain for a moment, trying to figure out the boy’s name. For a brief moment of embarrassment, he realized he only really knew Gavin’s name off the top of his head. He squinted his eyes at the crumpled nameplate that he had made each student put out on their desk at the beginning of the semester. “Porter said, while fiction can often contain some reflection of reality, it is not a one for one metaphor. Things work differently in the literary world. It’s not a direct map, and morality is different there. It’s important to remember that.” He tapped his pen against the table, to draw attention back for the class. In the front row, he saw Gavin roll his eyes, sinking just an inch farther down into his seat. He would pay for it later, Nines thought with a smirk. 

````````````````

The air outside was chilly, with just enough of a nip to turn Gavin’s ears red. Well, that was probably the story Gavin would peddle him, if Nines asked.  
“Are you sure no one saw us?” Gavin asked. His eyes jerked over his shoulder, like the Dean would be lurking just around the corner, camera in hand. 

“I’m certain. No one would follow us from campus.” 

“Well, we did leave right from your office…”

“And you’re helping me with a project, on the books. No one will think to question us.” He rested his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, aching to draw him closer. Gavin flushed a deeper red and leaned into the touch. Like a cat seeking affection from his master. Nines scratched behind Gavin’s ear, and Gavin giggled. 

“I know. But I worry. I would hate for something to happen to you and your big important job.” Gavin pouted, tracing a line down his lapel to his buttons. 

Nines grew warm under his collar. He chuckled to hide the bubbling feeling in his stomach. “Don’t. I promise nothing will happen to me. Everyone thinks I’m simply assisting a young student in need.”

“Young, huh?” Gavin cocked an eyebrow, and grinned to show he was joking. “Is that what you think of me?”

“No, of course not.” ‘Sophomoric, maybe’. Nines added to himself. “Nubile, perhaps innocent.”

“Innocent? Now you’re pulling my leg, Teach.” Gavin threw back his head in a laugh. “And I guess we can be thankful that you don’t have many neighbors, right?” Gavin wistfully cast his gaze over Nines’ home. Nines barely held in a smirk. With only a little help from his familial connections, Nines had been able to make quite the name for himself. And that name included the ability for him to procure his own house, in a not-so-shabby neighborhood. Nines knew from a covert search that it was far beyond anything Gavin had been privy to in his lifetime. 

“Of course.” Nines threw open the door, holding it and allowing Gavin to enter first. He always adored the way Gavin lit up when he entered the room, how his gray-green eyes took in the tidy space and the dark brown wood furniture, mouth open in just a touch of awe. 

“Have you had dinner yet?” Nines asked quietly, taking Gavin’s coat and hanging it up in the closet. The worn jean jacket looked out of place next to Nines’ own blazers. He would have to think about how he could convince Gavin to accept a new one from him. Something fancy, that would show off Gavin’s features. Gavin would be the apple of everyone’s eye at any function Nines attended, with just a little help, a little reinvention, from Nines. Well, after Gavin graduated. 

“No. Y’know how it is, college life and shit.” Gavin shrugged. He wore different clothes now, dark blue jeans and a baggy t-shirt belonging to some band Nines had never heard of. The bright pink strap of his sports bra peeked out from the t-shirt. “I mean, I didn’t really even get time to shower after practice, so I was wondering-“ 

“It’s fine.” Nines waved his hand, making a conscious effort not to get red. He liked the way Gavin smelled after practice, even if it had made Gavin uncomfortable in the beginning. “Funnily enough, I think I have enough for two people tonight.” 

Gavin laughed. “Yeah, what a coincidence.” 

Nines had already set the table in preparation for Gavin’s appearance, and he slipped the steak into the oven as Gavin took his seat. 

“Why don’t you get two glasses for me from the cupboard over there?” Nines made a vague motion with the salt as he prepared the potatoes. He had cut them up the night before, and now all he needed was to season them and put them in the oven. He hadn’t been anticipating his date with Gavin, he told himself. 

“Ok. Shit, wine glasses?” A doglike grin spread over Gavin’s face. “You know I’m under 21.” 

“And you don’t have to have it, if you don’t want it. Immature little boys shouldn’t be having alcohol, anyways.”

“Nah, nah, it's fine!” Gavin held up his hands in placation. “I like red wine, anyways. Goes down real well, like a kiss.” 

It always burned Nines’ esophagus. “How poetic.” He said. 

Dinner came together quickly; Nines had already set both of their place settings out, even going so far as to arrange the napkins and utensils in the correct order, and he had left two candles out on the table. Gavin watched as he lit them. 

The dinner was nice enough. Nines may have burned the steak just a touch, but Gavin smiled through it anyways. It felt like no time at all before they were in the bedroom together. Nines had remembered to change his sheets the night before, scrambling around his room and cursing under his breath as he searched for wherever his laundry had been misplaced to. 

Gavin rubbed his hand over the sheets, eyes just a little wide as his fingers drifted over them. “They’re so white. Don’t think I could ever deal with white sheets. Shit, is this a new set?” 

Gavin had only seen him a few days ago, he remembered. “I take refinement seriously.” Nines said, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. 

Gavin followed suit, pulling off his top and balling it up. He cast a glance back at Nines and unballed it, instead opting to fold it and place it on the corner of the bed. His sports bra followed suit, as well as the jeans, until Gavin sat on his bed in bright red boxer briefs. He was the picture of perfection. 

“Lie down.” Nines instructed. 

Gavin blinked up at him. He looked like a doe. “Ok, Daddy.” He purred, before stretching out on the bed. 

Nines resisted the urge to grab him. All he wanted was to rub his hands all over Gavin. Instead, he settled for leaning down, nose hovering an inch over Gavin’s stomach, right where his happy trail began. Gavin cocked his head up at him, blinking again. He had such soft lashes. 

“Whatcha doin down there?” Gavin asked. 

“Exploration of the text.” 

Gavin’s lips thinned in a smile. “I suppose you’ll be interrogating the text, too? Really putting the screws to it?” His hips gyrated ever so slightly. 

“I’ll see. I’ll make the argument thorough.” He buried his nose right in the thick tuft of hair, inhaling deeply. Gavin giggled. 

Nines dragged his nose down, tongue flicking out to lick at him. Gavin was still drenched with sweat, his scent almost overpowering as he lapped at him. “Shiiiit.” Gavin moaned, bucking up.

Nines held him back down, nipping at his thighs. Gavin writhed. Nines growled, snaking further down until he met Gavin’s opening. He was wet, dangerously so. Nines took a deep sniff. He could get lost in this smell, in this scent. It was the lifeblood of Gavin, right next to the pumping thrum of his arteries. He lapped his tongue at Gavin’s engorging clit, delighting in the gossamer whines leaving Gavin. 

He took the stiffening nub into his mouth, sucking delicately as he traced a finger up Gavin’s chest. Gavin kept his chest bound most days, and even when he was on the playing field he wore a thick sports bra. But here, in Nines’ troom, Gavin was naked and exposed. Gavin’s skin felt so soft against Nines’ own skin as he cupped and weighed his left tit, smoothing over the pebbled nipple with the pad of his thumb before tweaking it. Nines relished seeing this part of Gavin. His hidden softness, the part Gavin kept so separate, so secretive from everyone else. Everyone but Nines. 

Gavin let out a long, low whine as Nines squeezed him. Nines traced his tongue up and down Gavin’s folds, drinking in the sweet nectar that spilled forth. 

“Shit.” Gavin panted. His hands rested in Nines’ hair, tangling and tugging at the strands. 

Nines straightened up, pulling his pants down just enough for his cock to comfortably fit out of them.

“Already?” Gavin asked. Still, he wiggled back into position. On his knees, bent over, ass up. The kids called it Doggy Style. It was their most common way of doing things. Quick, impersonal, animalistic. Even when Nines ate Gavin out, Gavin didn’t really look at him. Nines supposed it made it better for Gavin, in a way. Made the sex dripping with filfth. But Nines wanted more. 

“Roll over again.” Nines motioned with his hand.

“Roll over, please?” Gavin wiggled his eyebrows. 

Nines considered slapping his ass in reprimand. Instead, he rolled his eyes. “Please roll over for Daddy.” 

Gavin full on laughed and complied, spreading his legs again and staring straight up at him. Nines watched the way his chest flopped haphazardly at the movement. He pulled his own pants down further, until he could slip out of them. Gavin shifted at the movement. His cunt was still dripping. Like he was just waiting for Nines. 

Nines aligned himself with Gavin’s cunt before entering. Gavin gasped, tiny and breathless, as his pink lips parted. On instinct, Nines leaned down to capture them in an embrace. 

Gavin bucked up, surprise on his face morphing into pleasure as his lips sucked against his. A soft, hot tongue tickled his teeth, begging for entrance. Nines permitted it. 

He flicked his hips back and forth, grunting at the strain. Wetness slipped down his and Gavin’s thighs. Gavin whined between Nines’ teeth. 

Nines’ hands found purchase again, this time in Gavin’s hair. Like he was something precious, and he was cradling him. Like he was, in that moment, the most important being in Nines’ world.

Nines came a moment later, and he imagined, from the spasms clenching his cock, that Gavin came for a second time not long after. He remained over Gavin for a long moment, simply staring into his eyes. Somewhere deep in Nines’ stomach, fireworks boomed. An impossible burst of light, like the flash of a camera, overtook his eyes, and the afterimage had seared into his vision. They were such beautiful gray-green eyes, regarding him with nothing short of blissed wonder. 

“I love you.” Nines whispered.

“What?” Gavin asked. His head tilted up. His face was the picture of sin. Wide eyes, flushed cheeks, a boyish dash of stubble, and a mouth popped open just slightly in temptation. “Sorry, I zoned out. That shit was intense.” 

“Oh.” Nines heart crumpled. “Do you need the bathroom?” He turned over so his back hit the bed. He could still look at Gavin, but it hurt less from down here. 

“Nah. Think I’m fine. I mean, I’m cozy down here.” Gavin giggled, reaching over to poke Nines’ nose. Nines nodded, leaning into the touch. For now, it was enough.

Still, as he rested besides him, he knew, deep in his heart, that he needed more.

He had to have him. He needed to have it, more than he could bear. 

And he would. No matter what.


End file.
